


Folly

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bathrooms, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Flirting, Gaslighting, Implied Femslash, Mind Games, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Suspense, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. There were many unnerving things about the little mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folly

There were many unnerving things about the one named Iron Mouse, but possibly the most disturbing to Tin Nyanko was her ability to simply appear. She would turn around and the little creature was just... there.

That little rat would be there, anytime, anywhere.

Even, apparently, the ladies’ at the downtown building for the latest mission on finding Star Seeds, because there she was, looking as pleased with herself as ever.

Tin Nyanko sighed, just exasperated. "Is there anywhere you can't get into?" she scoffed.

Iron Mouse simply smirked mischievously, letting her eyes drift downward.

"And please," Tin Nyanko then uttered, "don't even _think_ about making a joke about me not really being a full-grown woman, you little rat."

"It's no joke," Iron Mouse simply replied, her voice innocuous yet still playing coy.

"Well," Tin Nyanko replied, crisp, "you keep trying to become a woman, little mouse."

But as she walked away, she was smiling.

Oh she would become a woman, just in her dreams, where she belonged.


End file.
